In current wireless networks, such as long term evolution (LTE) networks, a wireless mobile device may request service from a wireless network by transmitting a service request to the wireless network. The request may be provided to a home location register (HLR) or home subscriber server (HSS) that then determines the quality of service (QoS) and/or access point name (APN) parameters to be used in establishing a bearer for the mobile device. The QoS and APN parameters are static so that the mobile device receives the same type and quality of service regardless of network conditions and the area of network to which the mobile device is requesting connection. Because the QoS and APN parameters cannot be dynamically adjusted, the network lacks any means to address the continuously changing conditions on the network and across subsections of the network when establishing bearer paths. Thus, a user of the mobile device may be adversely affected by network conditions such as outages and heavy congestion because the mobile device is limited to using a single predetermined bearer configuration regardless of current network conditions or varying user needs.
Also in current wireless networks, signaling traffic may be segregated from user traffic. However, many of the same network resources may be used by both types of traffic. Therefore, when the network is adversely affected by either signaling traffic or user data traffic, for example by general traffic congestion or malicious activity such as denial of service (DoS) attacks, the other type of traffic may also be adversely affected. Currently there is no way to identify individual mobile devices or sets of mobile devices that may be causing the adverse conditions by transmitting disruptive signaling to the network.